Future Twilight
by Ignog
Summary: 7 Years after being trapped in the "real" world takes a toll. A look at how lives change and people move on by glancing at brief moments in the Main 6's day preparatory to meeting up.


"It seems like such a long time ago. We were different people then... Time has changed us all."

Twilight took a long look at herself in the mirror. It wasn't so much the age that bothered her, 7 years doesn't really take a toll. It wasn't even her human body. Though coming to this world, the "real" human world had changed her. It was her eyes. The longer she looked the more tired she felt. In those eyes was no more of the childhood glee and excitement. No more of the magic that had once shone there. This world was getting to her. Not the day to day troubles, or even the grind of constantly having to scrape together a living... It was the harshness of this place. The lack of care and respect, more, it was the lack of the carefree, the unjudging. It was hard to keep alive that tender spark of joy, imagination, and trust in a world that demands conformity, reservation, and obedience. Not with a sword or by law, but but by looks, and whispers. In this world there is a silent demand that you behave a certain way, think a certain way, BE a certain way. Soon enough you just are. You fight it... for a while, you try to resist but it's like kicking against a wall. People in this world don't grow up they just get tired of kicking.

Wetting her hands in the sink Twilight reached up and rubbed some water into her eyes. "It's too early for such heavy thinking, and it's too late for remorse." She said to her reflection.

Life in this world had not been particularly hard for Twilight. By all measures that humans value she was doing very well. She was a successful businesswoman, working at a law firm. She owned a good house, drove a nice car, and above all she was happy. This last thought gave her a chuckle. "Strange how you can be so full of regret and still be happy." Finishing drying her hands and face, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the hotel room.

It was a nice hotel, right in the heart of Salt Lake. It had a wonderful view of the cityscape and thanks to its eastern pointing balcony Twilight was able to catch the first rays of the sunrise as they bounced around the buildings. Several stories below people were beginning to mill about as the streets came to life.

The girls had agreed that Salt Lake was the best place to meet this year. With life becoming so hectic for everypo… "sigh" _everyone..._ it was the best that they could do to get together even once a year anymore.

Twilight watched as the sun began its slow climb up into the sky. Standing in silence as she remembered her former teacher and mentor. These were the moments that she allowed herself to reflect on what she once had. What was lost. On better times, when you could be whoever you wanted to be.

After a moment's reflection she closed the curtains and began her daily routine.

* * *

"Why do we have to go all the way to Salt Lake City?! There isn't anything to do there." Rainbow Dash moaned for what felt like the hundredth time. "I get bored just thinking about it."

"I keep telling you darling, it makes it much easier on Pinkie. With her... situation the way it is. She doesn't have much room to accommodate very distant trips. It was hard enough for me to get this little meet up arranged at all!" Rarity Replied. "And besides Salt Lake is… Quaint, it has a small town charm don't you think."

Rainbow and Rarity had decided to drive together as an opportunity to catch up and save a bit of money. It was an excellent time and the girls had been having a blast… for the first 6 hours or so. But it's a long drive from Chicago to Utah and by the middle of the second day of straight driving, conversation was getting dry.

Rainbow cracked her neck and began to stretch. "I'm just saying why couldn't she have ended up somewhere with more cool things to do? I mean it's not like we even know for sure how much time we get to spend with her. What if we just stopped by, hung out for a few hours, and then went on to Vegas?"

At this Rarity gripped the steering wheel tightly and shot a glare at Rainbow Dash before returning her attention to the road. "I'm surprised at you Dash. You know full well why Pinkie ended up where she did and I will not tolerate you belittling her like that. It could just as easily been you or I in her predicament and we need to be there to show that we support her. What if it had been Twilight? Or Appleja..."

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Geez it was just a joke." Rainbow interrupted, rolling her eyes. "How much longer till we get to "party central" anyways?"

"We're very nearly there. Just 20 more miles or so."

The two sat in silence for a while, Rarity focusing on driving while Rainbow Dash looked up at the clouds.

It was Rarity that spoke first. "Do you think about it much? … Equestria?"

Rainbow Dash sighed and closed her eyes, before replying "Sometimes, when I'm all alone, I picture myself standing in a field just before takeoff. I feel the wind flowing under my wings, across my face. All my muscles tense up and I launch myself into the air." She took in a deep breath. "I still remember how it feels to fly… that rush of wind and energy. I can go anywhere, do anything. I'm free..." At this Rainbow paused. Opening her eyes she looked longingly up to the clouds and asked. "How do you do it Rarity? How do you keep going without your magic? How do you keep working day to day, when you've lost something so central to who you are?"

Rarity did not answer immediately. Her face grew dark and when she did respond she seemed distant, as though she were talking to someone that wasn't there. "The truth is, I do miss my magic. Every day I am reminded of all the things I can no longer do, of everything I've lost. Some days I haven't the drive to carry on and I wonder if I should just... stop. Those days I have to remind myself of what I still have, of what I can still do." Her tone begins to lighten, "I have to remind myself that the friends I still have left are more valuable than what I left behind." At this she glances at Rainbow and adds "You can't spend your whole life chasing your past."

* * *

"I think it's about time to go sugarcube. We want to be there as early as we can in case of problems gettin Pinkie Pie." Applejack called into the other room of her small apartment.

She quickly patted around her pockets to be sure that she had everything. Mentally ticking things off of an imagined list. Right pocket: Wallet, keys, knife. Left Pocket: Cellphone, flashlight. Right Hip: Gun. "Eeyup Thats everything."

Applejack walked over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. Inside the room Fluttershy was sitting on the bed typing away on a beat up laptop. Fluttershy glanced at Applejack over the top of her computer and replied. "Oh, I'm so sorry I will only be a few more minutes. John really needs this file, and I think he may have deleted it, so i just need to see if I have a backup somewhere."

"Look Fluttershy this is your vacation time, you need to break away from work." Said Applejack, leaning against the doorframe. "If anyone knows how hard it is to stop worrying about what's happening at work, it's me. But you have to break yourself away sometimes. Your job will swallow you whole if you let it."

"Oh, I know. And I will stay away from work I promise. It's just that this file is very important and it will only take a minute." Fluttershy worked a few more moments and then closed her laptop. "I'm sorry that I'm running so late today, but now I'm ready to go." She turned and put her laptop in her bag and stood up.

"Hooold on there. Just where do ya think yer takin that?" Applejack asked, grabbing the bag. "Like i was sayin, ya have to put the work down."

"But…"

"Nope, this stays here. I'm sure your boss can survive without you for one measly day."

"But… You don't understand. He needs my help! What if he loses another file. or misses an appointment? He needs my help Applejack, I can't just abandon him."

Fluttershy made a grab for her bag, unsuccessfully. Pulling the bag away Applejack removed the laptop tossed it onto the bed. Then grabbing Fluttershy by the wrist pulled her out of the room. After a bit more arguing and pleading Fluttershy finally relented and walked out to the car.

* * *

"Are you excited to go spend time with your friends today Miss Pinkie?" Asked the woman in white.

Everywhere Pinkie Pie looked there were women in white. Women in white, men in white, walls in white, steel bars in white. She could almost mistake them for scenery. Everywhere she turned were pleasant tones and pleasant faces blending together, swirling and whirling into a dulling, calming, passive, soup inside her head.

"Here you go, this is your medication for today." Said the woman in white, offering Pinkie a tiny white cup.

Of course she was happy to spend time with her friends Pinkie thought. It had been such a long time since she had seen them last. Days? Months? Or maybe it only felt that way… It was so hard to know anymore, so hard to think. She would have to remember to ask Dr. Hamms about it. Things always seemed clearer when she was talking to Dr. Hamms. Pinkie grabbed the cup of pills and swallowed them. A fresh wave of happy boredom and pleasant emptiness engulfed her.


End file.
